RKO-Cutter
Ryan '''(Registered December 13th-Present) is a member of the IGN Smackdown board where he is most well known under his Username '''RKO-Cutter. Ryan has been posting on the WWE board for many years under both usernames. Ryan spends most of his time in the Official Wresting Discussion Thread where he is one of the top users. Rarely walking into the Community Thread, Ryan is also a competitor or the now retired ISB. Ryan's a fan of A.J. Styles and hates Triple H with a passion. In the real life Ryan is a nineteen year old male living in Worcester Massachusetts, the heard of New England. Named after legendary baseball pitcher Nolan Ryan, Ryan himself ran Track, even becoming Captain, inspiring the entire IWC that you can be an internet nerd without being a fat sack of crap. IGN Early Posting Era Ryan debuted on the IGN forum at the age of 13, starting to post on the Pokemon board. As lame as that sounded it got him to get used to the way the forums worked. From there he stepped up to the Kingdom Hearts forum, becoming a veteran on the forum before setting foot on the WWE board. It was during his time on the Kingdom Hearts forum that he met future WWE Board Legends such as xtremewwe13 and RKOMaster_. Ryan posted there as simply Gamer4566, feeling that if he specialized his username to something specific such as a Kingdom Hearts Character, he would feel out of place anywhere outside the Kingdom Hearts Forum. He learned better later in his career. WWE Smackdown Board Ryan started posting on the WWE Board in early 2006. Posting only in the Wrestling Discussion Thread as he never really liked discussing the game. It was here that Ryan began leaving his mark on the WWE forum, starting up many debates and discussions that will last anywhere from two posts to fifteen entire pages. It was here he started to make his friends on the forum along with his rivals. Ryan has gone back to say how much the WWE board has assisted him as a wrestling fan. Without the WWE board he would have never known about terminology such as spots, work, and psychology, let alone the wide array of independent promotions such as ROH, CZW, IWA:MS, IWC, CHIKARA, PWG, and many others. One thing Ryan will attest to is every user needs a gimmick, or things to identify with them. Over the course of the four and a half years Ryan has become well known over several things: John Cena Defender Ryan joined in 2006, prime Cena Hate Era. Not once has he ever said one thing against the man and has always defended him when nobody else would. Ryan's biggest Cena publicity stunt was he made a "Peace Treaty" on the forum between the Cena hate bandwagon and the Cena fans. This always lead to epic battles with one of his rivals rex1080. The two would always revolve around the same points: Cena's amount of moves, whether or not he always wins, his title reigns, and so on. The difference being that as Ryan went on his arguments evolved, while Rex and fellow Cena haters arguments stayed the same. One of Ryan's biggest goals when defending Cena, other than the obvious defending Cena, is avoiding looking like the other Cena fans: blindly loving and highly sensitive. Even to this day Ryan has to stand up for Cena, being much easier now that nearly all the arguments are no longer relevant. A.J. Styles Mark You Are, You Are, I Am I Am. Ryan originally started watching A.J. Styles when he started watching TNA, in mid-2006 during his teaming with Christopher Daniels against America's Most Wanted. From there he did his research from his one match in the WWF, his matches from TNA's debut in 2002, and all through Ring of Honor, knowing Styles' moveset, title history, and career inside and out. Ryan's used nearly every A.J. Styles icon on IGN, and will defend to the death that he is the best all around wrestler in the business today. Triple H Hater People disliking Triple H is nothing new. Someone who uses facts, resources, and actual formulas to calculate win/loss ratio and putting over percentages? There's a reason that Blake has stated that only Ryan "could turn HHHate into a science." Ryan's number one argument still remains that Triple H has not legitimately lost a one on one match since submitting to John Cena at Wrestlemania 22 in 2006. And hasn't been legitimately pinned by anyone since facing Batista at Vengeance in 2005. His arguments against Triple H are actually as solid and convincing as his arguments defending John Cena. ISB Ryan has been a part of ISB since mid-2007 competing on ISB Smackdown his entire career with a brief cross-brand deal with RAW in late 2007. Ryan has been in several groups and teams including Capital Punishment, Whiplash, Maliks Al Maut, and The Revelation. Ryan is a four time ISB Tag Team Champion (second only to his most frequent tag partner Frostbiter), former United States, and former Cruiserweight Champion, needing only one World Title reign to complete both the Triple Crown and the Grand Slam. A generally easy going user, Ryan is also short-tempered and has been known to take ISB as "serious business." When competing he prefers to take part in Be The Booker matches, and dislike multi-round matches including but not limited to Ladder, Classic Survivor Series, Ironman, and Elimination Chambers. Career History 2007 Ryan joined ISB Smackdown under his original ring-name Gamer4566 via the ISB Draft. In his debut match Gamer4566 competed in a 25 man over the top rope battle royal, being eliminated 5th to last. Highly impressed with his talent and abilities, Gamer was recruited by Frostbiter and wings13red to join Maliks Al Maut, a team the two have previously established, thus turning Gamer heel. After a mere four weeks into his career, Gamer quickly gained entry in a six pack challenge to crown the new ISB Cruiserweight Champion, being given the belt by the former champion jericho_rules. After Gamer's initial success on the brand tensions started brewing between Gamer and the rest of Maliks al Maut. Gamer defeated wings13red in the six-pack challenge to originally win the cruiserweight championship, and Frostbiter left Gamer to fight alone in a triple threat tag team match against two established teams including then Tag Team Champions The Deadmen. In a few short weeks Gamer walked into the annual Great American Bash PPV with the cruiserweight title and made simple work of his teammate wings13red, whom Gamer requested get the title match in a show of good faith to Maliks. Later that night he stood in the ring to announce his departure from Maliks al Maut, opting to strike out on his own instead, turning Gamer face. Also at The Bash Gamer entered a 16 man tournament to crown the very first ISB Pure Champion, making it all the way to the final round only to lose decisively to brw6. However Gamer still showed that while a cruiserweight he was still one to look out for. A few weeks later Gamer was selected to be a Guest General Manager along with several other competitors. While then competitor jeff_hardy_rulz was trying out his first but certainly not last taste as General Manager, Gamer walked out in the middle of the ISB Ring and vacated his Cruiserweight Championship, later awarding it to former teammate wings13red during his week as General Manager. Gamer4566 would face and defeat cryme-tyme at Summerslam, and then team up with his to form the fast-paced duo of Whiplash. While cryme-tyme chose to stay in the mid-card Gamer flourished in the main event scene, taking on the likes of brw6 and RKOMaster_ The team would gain immediate success, defeating Revolution to become the Number One Contenders for the Tag Team Championships. However Gamer was shocked to learn that his former partner Frostbiter teamed with SuperChaos002 to become the new Tag Team Champions, making Gamer face his old friend. While awaiting their inevitable Tag Title match, Gamer signed a deal allowing cross-branded action between him and RAW, also becoming the Number One Contender for the X-Division Championship. However Gamer never received his title match, as all cross-branded deals were abolished as Gamer returned to a Smackdown-exclusive superstar. Gamer was selected as one of the four superstars to represent Smackdown in the annual cross-branded match at Survivor Series, however a series of complications ended with the match being called off. The third ISB Draft took place with a serious complication occuring, both cryme-tyme and SuperChaos were drafted to RAW, leaving Gamer and Frost without tag team partners in their Tag Team Title match. At Armageddon Frostbiter chose GamerZX101 as is partner, defeating Gamer4566 and joemetts10 to retain the Tag Team Championships. 2008 Gamer competed in the annual Royal Rumble match, entering at number 19, however being soon eliminated, Gamer requested a sabbatical and left ISB for one month. Upon his return match he faced Da_Big_Nasty, who defeated him in a very close contest. Gamer4566 would defeat GamerZX101 to qualify for the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania II, however losing the match which was won by rookie -Lex_Nox-. Gamer as well as Da_Big_Nasty were recruited by then General Manager hitman_hart05 to run the new ISB Program: Velocity. The show itself flopped, being cancelled after one week, however Gamer and DBN formed a friendship out of it, and later created the tag team Capital Punishment, a team of cocky heels. Capital Punishment quickly gained attention, calling out the General Managers hitman_hart05 and Hitman_Hart demanding a Tag Team Title match for the recently vacated championships. They received their wish at Judgment Day, and then some. Gamer4566 was selected to enter the 8 man tournament to crown the new World Heavyweight Championship, albeit being eliminated int he first round. Right before their title match, Hitman_Hart approached the two determined young competitors with an offer: Join him as the new General Managers of Smackdown. After dominating the team of Digital Justice (digifreak2005 & Random_Hero_Scog) and the team of BigByrd39 &rhysus2005 Capital Punishment took the Tag Team Championships along with their new position. The joy didn't last long however, as DBN left Smackdown and Gamer4566 cracked under the pressure, retiring as a General Manager but still keeping the Tag Team Championships. Forced to defend the titles regardless of a partner, Gamer decided to turn to his old ally, Frostbiter, to reincarnate Maliks Al Maut. The team would lose the titles as The Great American Bash to No Remorse Corps (deadman3205 & LeopardZ) and Gamer4566 was never seen in ISB again. Ryan returned to Smackdown under his new ring name: RKO-Cutter, with No Remorse Corps leaving Smackdown, RKO and Frostibter were awarded the Tag Team Championships, and were immediately thrown into a feud with Deez Nuts (money_in_the_bank & Dimension.) Defeating them in non-title action, Maliks gained the upper hand and their share of arrogance. Their arrogance would cost them, as a few weeks later they lost the Tag Team Championships to Deez Nuts on an episode of Smackdown. Maliks would issue their rematch clause at the No Mercy Pay Per View with a stipulation: if Maliks won then RKO-Cutter would receive a United States Title match while Frostbiter received a World title match. The duo would go on to defeat their rivals with the assistance of former General Manager hitman_hart05 and rookie freelance93. The four would form the new faction Revelation, determined to gain the power of Smackdown. Theu quickly gained momentum with a near clean sweep in a 4 v. 4 elimination match at Survivor Series. Meanwhile, RKO-Cutter set his eyes on 619isDeadly and his United States Championship. However RKO failed on three separate occasions to capture the title, success in the Tag Team Division was made clear, as Frost and RKO went on to defend their titles successfully in a fatal fourway tag team match at the final Smackdown of the year: The Smackdown Supershow. 2009 - Present The Smackdown World Champion Punkonator12 was in a new feud with Smackdown veteran Kenzooru, along with other veterans in Deez Nuts who voiced against the young blood of the ISB. This caught the attention of The Revelation, rushing to Punks aide to combat the threat. This threat did not last long however once Kenzooru left the ISB, along with Revelation leader hitman_hart05. From there RKO and Frost focused on the Tag Division, where new challengers arose in the form of Kings of Your World (Firefly-v.1.0 & creepyspencerbacon) The two teamed traded cold words back and forth until Maliks demolished the duo at the Royal Rumble, along with Frostbiter winning the United States Championship. However Kings of Your World gained a lucky wink from God and by a miracle stole the belts from Maliks Al Maut. Without the Tag Titles both Frost and RKO-Cutter focused on the United States Championship. Those two along with 619isDeadly, BigByrd39, Random_Hero_Scog, and VivaLaBen met in ISB's first ever Elimination Chamber at No Way Out, where the winner won not only the United States Championship, but a World Championship Match against Punkonator12 at ISB Wrestlemania III. Random_Hero_Scog would win, with RKO-Cutter being eliminated 2nd to last. With No Way Out behind him RKO-Cutter looked towards the future, qualifying for the Money in the Bank match for the second year in a row, and also receiving a Tag Team Title match with Frost against then champions La Eminent (VivaLaBen & BigByrd39). RKO-Cutter would once again lose the Money in the Bank match, and have the Tag Title match end in a draw, which resulted in La Eminent remaining the Champions. Two weeks after Wrestlemania RKO-Cutter defeated freelance93, digifreak2005, and Random_Hero_Scog to become the new ISB United States Champion, being his first singles title since 2007. However as soon as he was declared the winner, ISB General Manager Hitman_Hart departed from Smackdown, and left ISB to RKO-Cutter and Random_Hero_Scog to run, quickly jumping RKO-Cutter to a face for the first time since he formed Capital Punishment. Quickly realizing that this run as GM was much different than when he had Hitman_Hart to do most of the work, RKO stood tall to run ISB Smackdown with RHS, making some key management decisions such as temporarily suspending the perks system and snatching LeopardZ and deadman3205/-Dark_Shadow- upon their return to the ISB. Meanwhile RKO-Cutter still held the United States Championship, reluctantly agreeing to defend it against Random_Hero_Scog only to jump back to heel by assaulting RHS prior to Judgment Day. RKO-Cutter would defeat Random_Hero_Scog at Judgment Day with chairman jpmegami acting as the official. Realizing his lust for power wasn't going to help the condition of Smackdown, RKO turned face and quickly and quietly vacated the United States Title the next week, but continued his rivalry with Random_Hero_Scog, being defeated by him at The Great American Bash. Since then RHS has quietly stepped down as General Managaer as RKO-Cutter runs Smackdown on his own. After several months the job proved to be too much for RKO-Cutter to care for. Relinquishing his title as General Manager to M_uNiT RKO-Cutter returned to his role as active competitor. His first match back took place at the ISB Supershow where in his first match back he gained the biggest win of his career, defeating the Masters of Evil (LeopardZ & hitman_hart05) while his partner RHS stood by to watch. It was then announced that RKO-Cutter will take on hitman_hart05 one on one at No Mercy. On his way to No Mercy RKO laid out a path of destruction taking out money_in_the_bank and -Dark_Shadow- only to win his match at No Mercy via forfeit. By winning RKO became Team Captain of Team Smackdown at Survivor Series, only to relinquish it to xtremewwe13, even no showing the event. RKO then took a hiatus and returned to Wrestlemania only to no show again. In Wrestling Finishers *'Gutwrench Cutter '''July 2009-Present *'Whiplash DDT (Hangmans Nechbreaker hold flipped into a DDT) March 2009-July 2009 *'''RK-Clash (Inverted Belly to Back Mat Slam) November 2008-March 2009 *'Crucifix Neckbreaker' July 2008-November 2008 *'Game Over III '(Rolling Cutter) April 2008-July 2008 *'Game Over II '(Forward Summersault Cutter) November 2007-April 2008 *'Game Over '(Spinning Fireman Carry Cutter) July 2007-November 2007 Signature Moves *'Secret Level' (Suicide Senton) *'Extra Life' (Shooting Star Press) *'Hacking The System' (Shining Wizard) *'Gaming Glitch' (Feint Shining Wizard to a roundhouse kick or superkick to the back of a seated opponents head) *Superkick *Bicycle Kick *Standing Dropkick *Enzuigiri *Snap Belly to Belly suplex *Capture Suplex *Northern Lights Suplex *High speed corkscrew Lariat *Discus Lariat *Inverted Headlock back to backbreaker *Diving Crossbody *Torture Rack Bomb *''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix hold dropped into a DDT) *Running STO *Inverted leg-drop bulldog *Brainbuster *Flying Armbar *Muta Lock *Springboard Flying Forearm Smash *Jumping Cutter *Flowing DDT With Frostbiter *'Frost-Cutter '(Crucifix Powerbomb(Frostbiter)/Neckbreaker(RKO-Cutter) Combination) *'KO-Bite' (Inverted Powerslam(Frostbiter)/Running Cutter(RKO-Cutter) Combination) With Da_Big_Nasty *'International Incident '(Gory Bomb(Da_Big_Nasty)/Cutter(Gamer4566) Combination) With cryme-tyme *'Whiplash'd '(Sit-out Powerbomb(cryme-tyme)/Shinarui(Gamer4566) Combination) Nicknames *'The (Human) Highlight Reel' *The Fastest Rising Cruiserweight in Smackdown History Theme Music *"When Darkness Falls" by Killswitch Engage *"Critical Acclaim" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Frontline" by Pillar *"Whiplash by Metallica (As part of Whiplash) *"Rope" by 40 Below Summer (As Part of Capital Punishment) *"Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch *"Two Weeks" by All That Remains (As part of Maliks Al Maut) *"Slowburn" by Revelation Theory (as part of Revelation) *"Starless" by Crossfade *"Hero" by Skillet Championships and Accomplishments ISB *ISB Smackdown Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *ISB Smackdown Tag Team Championship (4 times) With Da_Big_ Nasty (1) Frostbiter (3) *ISB Smackdown United States Champion (1 time) *ISB Smackdown General Manager (2 time) *ISB Smackdown Tag Team of the Year (2008) - With Frostbiter IGN Smackdown Board *User of the DT (6 times) *Icon of the MU (1 time) *User of the MU (1 time) *Thread of the Week (1 time) *IGN Co-DT User of the Year (1 time) - With Generation-Now